The Child Of The Earth
by ChaoticMarionette
Summary: Alice Potter, the child of the Earth, is abandoned by her relatives after she accidently messed up dinner. While in the woods she is adopted by the forest and raised there. After 11 years Severus Snape comes for her to go to Hogwarts. Realizing how innocent she is, puts aside his hatred for her Father and decides to protect her from the manipulative headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Alice... at least her name. Because if I made the story Snape wouldn't die and Voldemort wouldn't be evil.

Story:

"Girl! How dare you mess up dinner!" Vernon Dursley, a large walrus of a man, yelled as he kicked his niece.

Alice Potter, a small child with shoulder length black straight hair with the right tucked behind her ear that was parted on left and emerald green eyes, tried to protect her stomach and head as her Uncle beat her.

"I'm sorry! Please, no more!" The 6 year old cried out.

Petunia Dursley, a horse like women, sat with her son Dudley Dursley, who was quite literally a smaller version of his father, in the living room watching as their father/ husband put a beat down on the small spouted from her mouth as her uncle kicked her viciously in the stomach and ribs. Seeing the blood, the large man grinned evilly. He took her by her hair and threw her into the spider infested cupboard under the stairs, a place where she slept. Alice heard the tell tale sound of her Uncle locking the small door.

"You will stay in there until I let you out and no food!" He yelled at her through the door.

She curled into herself to stop the pain coming from her stomach and head, wishing for a bit of happiness as she fell to sleep.

Magic cried out as she watched the injured small child fall to sleep in pain. She hated not being able to do anything for the sweet child. She got an idea and planted a thought in the fat man's head to abandon the child in a forest. The forest is a place where the Earth would love her as she loved the Earth.

The next morning Vernon unlocked the door and pulled the sleeping child from the black space. He backhanded her awake and told her to wait in the car. She did what he ordered and soon after he came out with his car keys and got in. She stayed silent as he started the car, wondering where he was taking her. Maybe an orphanage. She hoped not. But knowing him that's a possibility. The atmosphere was tense as they drove to wherever Vernon was taking Alice. She started to change her mind as they drew farther away from the town and closer to the forest. Her finally rolled to a stop and told her to get out. She understood that he was abandoning her to the forest and was happy about this.

"We don't want you anymore. Don't come home. Got it?" He growled at her

She silently nodded and watched as he made a u-turn and drove off. As soon as the car was no longer in sight she turned around and walked into the forest to take a look at her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Alice... if I made the story Shape wouldn't die and Voldemort wouldn't be evil.

Last time:

 _"We don't want you anymore. Don't come home. Got it?" He growled at her_

 _She silently nodded and watched as he made a u-turn and drove off. As soon as the car was no longer in sight she turned around and walked into the forest to take a look at her new home._

Story:

Alice walked along the paths of the forest, gently brushing against the many plants that seemed to draw towards her. She stopped in front of a large tree that could easily be the largest tree in the forest. She put her hand on the bark, feeling the roughness, she giggled. The tree seemed to laugh back as it slightly shook. She slowly walked towards the large tree and hugged it.

"Thank you." She whispered

"You're welcome." Something whispered back

Time skip

She sprinted through the paths of the forest laughing joyfully. She grabbed a green vine and swung before letting go and grabbing another one. She finally landed on the large tree she called her companion and home. It's been 3 years since her Uncle had abandoned her to the forest, and so far she doesn't want to go back. She sat on a large branch looking out to the ocean. As the wind gently blew through her hair she breathed in and sighed out in contentment. Looking to her right she saw a broken branch and gasped. She climbed towards the broken branch and gently cupped it. She let the power inside of her and let it surround the broken branch. When she took her hands away the once broken branch was fixed once more. She sighed happily and climbed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a bit of Alice. If I made this story Shape wouldn't die and voldemort wouldn't be bad.

 _Last time:_

 _She climbed towards the broken branch and gently cupped it. She let the power inside of her and let it surround the broken branch. When she took her hands away the once broken branch was fixed once more. She sighed happily and climbed away._

Story:

In the 4 years that Alice has been here she has changed. From a skinny 6 year old to a 10 year old warrior. Her straight raven black now reached waist length and parted on left. The Earth also put green streaks in her hair to show it adopted her. She wore a tank top that was cut in half and a mid thigh length skirt that both were black with blue rose printed. The Earth had shown her how to sew so throughout the years she would make new clothes for herself. She also didn't wear shoes, since she hated them. A monkey climbed up the tree and sat on her shoulder. She giggled and scratched it beneath the skin. She heard a branch snap behind her. She froze and the monkey left. She turned around to find a man with sallow skin a hooked nose with greasy black hair. He wore a black dress like thing.

"Hello. Is there something you needed?" She asked

" I'm looking for Alice Potter." He said

"I'm Alice and you are?" She said

"Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've come to take you to school. Why are you here. Where are the Dursleys?" He said

She gently smiled at him.

"So that's what I've been doing. When I was 6 the Dursleys abandoned me here to the forest. I must decline you on your offer of going to your school as I can not leave. This is my home." She said

" I see. You are able to visit during the summer and holidays." He said

Suddenly she gasped and shot forward. Severus chased after her. She stopped in a beautiful clearing filled with lush grass, tall trees, and a clean pond. A large female tiger was in the middle of the grass panting. Alice gasped at the sight of the tiger.

"You're giving birth!" She said excitedly


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Alice, well just a bit and the plot.

Last time:

 _" I see. You are able to visit during the summer and holidays." He said_

 _Suddenly she gasped and shot forward. Severus chased after her. She stopped in a beautiful clearing filled with lush grass, tall trees, and a clean pond. A large female tiger was in the middle of the grass panting. Alice gasped at the sight of the tiger._

 _"You're giving birth!" She said excitedly_

Now:

"Mr. Snape can you get me some cloths and some hot water?" Alice asked seriously

" you aren't going to help give birth to a cub are you?" Snape asked surprised

Alice only nodded before Snape got what she needed. He watched in silence as the 11 year old child helped give birth to a tiger cub. He then realized something.

 _She is nothing like either of her parents._

She soon held a bloody tiger cub in her arms. She put the small animal in the tub of now warm water next to her and started to gently clean it. The female tiger sat there watching her as she cleaned it's baby. Once Alice was done she gently sat the cub down and slowly backed away, urging Snape to do the same. As the two backed away the larger tiger cleaned her baby, getting her scent over her child. As soon as she and Snape we're far enough away the younger of the two sighed in relief and smiled at the moment between the two animals.

"OK now where was I? Oh yes! I'm sorry but I can not leave the forest. It's my home." She said apologetically at the older man.

"What if I have a way for you to visit your home every weekend?" Snape asked

She blinked in surprise and looked curious.

"How would we go about doing this?" She asked

"Every weekend I'll apparate us to this forest. You'll be able to come during the breaks and summer vacation as well." He explained

"Hm..." She said thoughtfully

But before she could answer a large crash sounded through the forest, startling the two.

 **AN:Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Somethings we're happening and I couldn't post this chapter. Forgive me?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know the deal I only own Alice because of I created Harry Potter shape wouldn't die and Voldemort wouldn't be evil

Last time:

 _"Hm..." She said thoughtfully_

 _But before she could answer a large crash sounded through the forest, startling the two._

Story:

The two raced towards the large crash to see a fallen tree. Tears came to Alice's eyes as she fell to her knees. She hugged herself as sobs started to come from her. Snape hugged her closely as she gently clung to him. The large female tiger who she just helped was the first animal to come to her aid with her cub. Snape didn't know what to do as he watched the lol year old son her heart out over a fallen tree. After a few minutes she finally got her tears out and stood up to turn to the man standing behind her.

"Sorry you had to see me like this. It just make me so sad to see people do this to the Earth. If they really comprehended what the Earth does for us, them, they'd be a lot more serious about harming the Earth." she said rubbing her bloodshot eyes

"It is alright. I agree with you about this. I may be a wizard, but I know a lot about the regular world." Snape said

"Huhu. Okay now on to something a bit more happy. What is Hogwarts? I'd like some info on it before I make my choice." Alice said

" Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magic school for people like you or I. You, Alice Potter, are a witch."

 **AN: sorry it took so long and it's so short. I'm running out of ideas to go with this story. So let me know if you have any ideas. I have the plot in my mind just to let you know. Have a good day. Also my friend Shade2074 may post something soon. So can any of you give him some constructive criticism? It'd make us very happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I only own Alice and this plot. Enjoy  
Last time:  
 _" Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magic school for people like you or I. You, Alice Potter, are a witch."_  
Now:  
"A witch. I have heard many things before, but never a witch. Do you have any proof?" Alice asked  
Snape took out a stick and pointed it at the cut down tree.  
"Reparo." he said  
The tree that was lying on it's side was now attached to the trunk and looking as if it was never cut down. Tears came Alice's eyes and she ran up and hugged the wizard.  
"Thank you. " She whispered to the surprised man  
He slowly hugged her back and found he liked her hugs.  
' _No, she's nothing like James Potter.'_ He thought to himself as he gently smiled at the child  
"Ahem. Well we should be going. We have a lot of stuff you need for school. " Snape said to the girl.  
"Do you promise I can visit the forest every weekend and vacation.?" Alice said to the professor  
"I promise. I'll even bring you myself. " Snape promised  
Alice nodded. Snape gently grabbed her hand and the two vanished with a loud pop.  
 **AN: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don't go to school. I am homeschooled and I started earlier than usual. I'll make sure to at least post a chapter once a month. Again I am soo sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

Last time: Do you promise I can visit the forest every weekend and vacation.?" Alice said to the professor

"I promise. I'll even bring you myself. " Snape promised

Alice nodded. Snape gently grabbed her hand and the two vanished with a loud pop.

Now:

The two landed in a dark alley in front of a dirty looking pub. Snape led Alice to the pub as he explained it to her.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. It's the entrance to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is where you get your school supplies." Snape explained as they entered the pub

Alice listened as she looked around at all the wizarding folk, wondering how they would be able to get into Diagon Alley.

'Since her scar is hidden no one knows that she is the girl-who-lived.' Snape thought to himself, noticing that indeed, her scar is hidden. A thought came to him.

'She doesn't know about her fame!' He thought frantically

He inwardly panicked and lead Alice to a brick wall at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Alice watched as Snape tapped a few bricks and stood back. The two watched as the bricks moved on their own accord to make an archway to let the two throug. Her eyes widened at the longstreet filled with shops along the side that seemed to bustle with excited people.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Snape said, inwardly smiling at the 10 year old's excited, but curious face. Then Snape led Alice along the street towards the large white building that seemed to tower over the entire alley.

An: I am so sorry. I haven't really had time to update, but I only have one course left for now so once I'm finished I'll have so much more time than I have now. I hope you're still reading and I'll talk to y'all soon!


	8. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I am so sorry. This story is on pause until I know where to go with it. I may just put it up for adoption if I can't think of something soon. If that happens I'll let you all know and someone can take this story up. I'll give you the details if I have chosen this path. If not then the next thing I put up will be the next chapter. I hope you understand. Again I am so sorry!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Last Time:_

" _Welcome to Diagon Alley." Snape said, inwardly smiling at the ten year old's excited, but curious face. Then Snape led Alice along the street towards the large white building that seemed to tower over the alley._

Now:

"Where are we going?" Alice asked the potions master.  
"We are going to Gringotts bank. It's where we will get the money so we can get your school supplies." He answered

"Do you have the same type of money as muggles?" Alice asked, curious

"No, we have Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. 10 knuts to a sickle and 15 sickles to a galleon(I'm not positive is this is accurate, please let me know.)." He answered

"Ah, okay." Alice nodded

The first thing Alice noted when they entered the bank was how clean it was. The two made their way to the post at the end of the bank.

"Miss Alice Potter would like to make a withdraw." Snape said to the goblin behind the post

The goblin leaned over the post to peer at the ten year old.

"And does Miss Alice Potter have her key?" The goblin asked

"Yes she does." Snape said, handing over a small golden key.

The goblin stared at it for a few moments.

"Everything seems in order. Griphook, take Miss Potter to her vault." The bank teller said to another goblin, handing over the key.

The two followed the goblin to a cart where Snape and Alice sat in the back with Griphook sitting in the front.

"Off we go." Griphook said

Suddenly the cart quickly made it's way with the passengers down a bunch of whooped in delight as they made their way down the hallways. She tried to remember which way they were going, right, left, right, middle left, but the cart was too fast. They soon stopped at a vault and asked for the key. Snape handed it to the goblin. Griphook turned a small circle thing to show a keyhole. He put the key into the hole before turning it. There was a loud click and the large door opened to see piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Snape told her which was which.

"The gold are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts." Snape instructed her

After another fast trip through the bank and the two were back in the alley.

"Well let's buy your supplies." Snape said

The two made their way towards a book store.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can see I've decided to continue this story. It's a bit hard to figure out where I'm going with this story, so I'll probably still need some help! Also this chapter is longer than the others! Yay!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Alice!**

 _Last Time:_

" _The gold are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts." Snape instructed her_

 _After another fast trip through the bank and the two were back in the alley._

" _Well let's buy your supplies." Snape said_

 _The two made their way towards a book store._

Now:

Once entering the bookstore Alice and Snape made their way towards the counter with Alice looking at all of the books in awe, itching to get her hands on all of them.

"We'd like to get the Hogwarts first year book list." Snape said, handing the cashier the reciet

The cashier nodded before disappearing between the rows of books before coming back with a large pile of books a few minutes later.

"That would be 10 Galleons." The cashier said, ringing up the amount needed to pay for the books

Alice reached for her pouch, only to have a pale hand stop her. She looked up to see Snape handing the man the amount needed. Confused, she asked why.

"Because, I can." He answered easily

She was floored. Why would someone, not only that, but someone she had just met that day, help her like this? Before she could ask this question Snape made his way to the other stores so they could get her school supplies. Alice only followed along silently, a bit worried about the amount of money they were spending for the school supplies. They took a break and stopped at the ice cream parlor. Alice ate her ice cream, a chocolate with cookie bites, and watched the ally silently.

"Why would you help me? You barely know me?" Alice asked the dour man

"Like I said before, it's because I can." He answered again

"Earlier you said something about me being famous. What happened?" Alice asked, scared to know the answer, but needing to know the story.

Severus Snape sighed sadly before starting the story that changed the Wizarding World.

"About 50 to 60 years ago a man came into the wizarding world with an evil intent, to rule the Wizarding World. For some reason he went to your house on halloween night. Something happened in that house. Your parents were killed, just like everyone else he had targeted, but you didn't and he vanished. Some say he died that night. That is why you are famous, because you lived when others did not." Snape explained sadly

"That is foolish, to believe someone is truly gone when they have no proof and when they haven't seen the body. To believe that he is dead is to believe we can grow wings and fly. I'm sorry, but it's stupid. I'm not calling you stupid, or anyone else, but the idea of it is." Alice said, rushing at the end of her speech

Snape stared at her in awe, that someone could really be that mature. His black eyes softened a bit at the young mature child who got handed a bad life. He stood, startling her.

"Let's go pick out your wand. I still need to get you a birthday present." He said to himself more than to her, but she still heard him

"Why would you need to get me a birthday present?" She asked confused

He had, after all, already bought her school supplies, that would be enough for her.

As if reading her thoughts(which he probably was) he smiled softly at her.

"Because I can." He said

She was speechless. Never had anyone in her life have ever been this nice to her. She stood and followed the vampire like man to Ollivanders, ready to get the perfect wand, still mulling on how to repay him for everything. The two entered the dusty, dark store. There were shelves upon shelves with small long boxes with numbers on the sides. These, she mused, must be the wands.

"I'll be right with you!" An old male voice called from the back

About a few seconds later someone came from the back. Alice turned her eyes to the owner of the store to see…

 **An: Ok I'm not that mean, I'll finish until Snape hands the train ticket to Alice and how to instruct her on how to get onto the platform! You guys deserve this for waiting for so long!**

An older man with graying hair.

"Ah Miss Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you sooner, but better late than never as they say. I remember each and every wand I've ever sold, even your parents." He said

His voice became muffled on what her parents bought for wands.(I don't actually remember what Harry's parent's wands are, so if you want to tell me you can!) He came back with a wand. He gently plucked the wand from the dusty box and handed it to her, she gulped and gently waved it...Only to have it snatched from her hand by Mr. Ollivander and given a different wand. On and on this went until he stopped at a wand box and slowly slipped it from the box and into her hand. The moment she touched the wand she felt a rush of power, but something didn't feel complete, as if a piece of a puzzle was missing.

"Ah well done, well done, but how curious, yes curious indeed." He said under his breath, but Alice heard him.

"I'm very sorry, but something doesn't feel complete, about this wand I mean." She said to the man

"Yes, the wood has chosen you, but not the core." He said, taking the wand from her hand

He peered at the wand, as if thinking on which core would work with the wood of the wand. He then gasped and ran into the back, excited about something. She peered curiously at Snape. He also looked confused. Ollivander came back with another box, only it was different. The box was green instead of the usual white or black. He opened the box and handed the wand to the child. The moment Alice touched the wand she felt the same rush, only stronger and complete. She felt as if she could do anything. She looked at the wand maker. He was stunned.

"I never thought, in all of my years, would that particular wand ever claim someone. You, my child, will be powerful, but you will also be wise about this power. The Wizarding world will be different, even more so than the night he-who-must-not-be-named had vanished." He whispered

She noticed he had said vanished, not died. So he believed he didn't die too.

"The core of the wand is 13" elderwood with the wood from the whomping willow on Hogwarts ground and the hair of a unicorn. You child are pure and powerful. May your journey be fruitful." Ollivander said

Both Snape and Alice was silent as the two exited the wand store.

"Well, let's go get your pet." Snape said shakily

Alice nodded, feeling the same way Snape felt. The two made their way to the pet store. A few minutes later the two exited the store with a snowy white owl resting on Alice's shoulder, thinking on what she should name her new friend. Snape turned to her and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is your ticket to get onto the platform. Between platforms 9 and 10 there is a wall you go through. Don't worry you won't crash. You have to be at Kings Cross station by 11 am, the time which the train leaves by. I will see you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miss Potter. Also, be mindful of the Weasleys and the Headmaster. Good day, Alice." He said before turning around and leaving the child at the Leaky Cauldron.

She stared at her ticket before placing it in her pocket and going into the pub to ask for a room for the month before she goes to Hogwarts on September 1st.

 **An: As you can see I stopped the chapter at the time I said I would. Hope you liked how long the chapter is! Hope to see you all when I post my next chapter! Peace be with you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've had so many things on my mind and since I can I'm gonna update now! Now.. where was I? *Looks at the 9th chapter* Ah! That's it! Now! Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Alice.. That's all!**

Story:

It's been a month since Alice got her letter and was looking forward to her first school year at Hogwarts! On September 1st she made her way to the King's Cross Station to board the train. She headed to the barrier, which was where Professor Snape told her, and walked through it, pushing her trolley ahead of her. Everything was black for a few seconds then she heard the bustling sounds of people. She pushed her trolley into the busy station and stared at the train. It was beautiful. As she walked towards the entrance to the train she heard some voices.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again." A large boy said to her Grandmother.

"Oh Neville." She responded

She gave the conductor her trolley and he put her trunk on it and she stepped onto the train, holding a book in her arms, looking for an empty compartment. She came across one near the end of the train and quickly grabbed it. She sat down and opened it to continue reading when she heard some loud voices.

"Fred, George!" A woman screamed

Two children, looking exactly alike walked up to the woman with the other redheads.

"Yes mum?" They asked in unison

"Watch over your brother for me. Ron, make sure to befriend Alice. She is your soon bride to be and the Girl-Who-Lived!" The woman told the youngest male

The twins turned their backs to the woman and gave her disgusted looks, obviously disagreeing with the woman. They placed happy looks on their faces and faced them again.

"Fred, George make sure not to get into any trouble again. I don't want to get any letters about you blowing up a toilet or something." She told the twins harshly

The twins ignored the harshness in the woman's words and grinned cheekily at her. However Alice could easily recognize the pain in their eyes, even with the smile on their faces.  
"Oh mum, you should know us by now." One twin said

"But blowing up a toilet? That's a new one!" The other replied

"Thanks!" They said in unison

"Fred! George! Really!" She glared at them

Another flash of pain, then it was gone again. They quietly nodded their heads and headed on to the train, ignoring the praise the woman was giving to Ron. She read her book once more and the door opened. Alice looked up from her book and saw the twins.

"Hello." She said, smiling warmly at them

"Well, well, well. Looks like a little firstie has made her way into our compartment, eh George?" One twin said to the other

"Looks like it Fred." The other replied

They looked at her and grinned.

"So, what should we do with the firstie?" They asked in unison

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your compartment. If you'd like I can look for another one." Alice said, already closing her book and standing up to look for another empty compartment.

The twins blinked at her, surprised by her politeness and then put their masks back on and grinned.

"Well, I don't think we should kick the firstie out, now should we Fred?" George asked

"No, I don't think we should, dear brother." Fred replied

"So. You can stay little firstie." They said in unison

"Thank you!" Alice said, smiling happily

"We never did get your name. I'm Fred." George replied

"No, I'm Fred. You're George." Fred said to George

"No, I do believe I am Fred." George said to Fred

Alice started laughing at the twins' antics and the two looked at her, having real smiles on their faces for the first time Alice has ever seen them.

"I do believe you're George and you're Fred." Alice said, pointing at the twin as she said their name.

The twins were stunned. No one, not even their own mother, could tell them apart; and this 11 year old girl told them apart the moment she saw them. Alice smiled at the stunned looks and stood up, lifting her hand to shake theirs.

"Hello, I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alice said

The two shook her hand and the three of them sat down. Alice hadn't wanted to tell her last name as she wanted to make friends for her personality, and not her name. The three talked excitedly about the year just starting; the twins telling Alice about what to do and what not to do in Hogwarts and as well as the different houses she could get sorted into.

"First there is Gryffindor. This is the house of the lions. The brave. Next is Ravenclaw, the house of the smart. After Ravenclaw it's Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal. The last house is Slytherin, the house of the cunning. You get sorted based on your personality." The twins explained

"How do you get sorted?" Alice asked

The two grinned mischievously.

"Now that is something we can't tell you. You'll have to find out when we get to school." George said

The trip past steadily. The door opening a few times. One for Ron, who was looking for Alice. He left when he saw his brothers. Another time for Neville, who was looking for his toad. The most recent was a bushy haired girl named Hermione looking for Neville's toad. The door opened once more and a blond haired boy walked in, followed by two large boys.

"We're looking for Alice Potter. Are you her?" He said, looking at Alice, ignoring the twins who were also looking at Alice.

Alice nodded once and closed her eyes, waiting for the yelling and the shock. After a few minutes of silence she opened her eyes to see the twins just staring at her confused and the three visitors doing the same.

"You, don't mind I'm Alice Potter?" She asked hesitantly

"Why would we? You're still just Alice." The twins replied in unison

Tears gathered in her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"Uncle Severus told me to look out for you." The blond boy told her

"Do you mean Professor Snape?" The twins asked shocked.

He silently nodded and looked at Alice, wondering what to do. Alice smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. He did so, a little surprised, but knowing what was going on because Snape told him how she was. The four, the two large boys left a while ago back to their own compartment, became fast friends. Draco, the blond haired boy, told her the ins and outs of being a Pureblood. Soon the train slowed to a stop and the 4 exited the train and split ways. The twins headed towards the carriages while Draco and Alice made their way towards a large man who was calling for first years. They got on a boat, which they shared with two other children, and slowly drifted towards Hogwarts so everyone may begin their year.


	12. AN:House Choosing

Hey guys I need to know what house you'd like Alice to be in! The first house that reaches 5 points is the house she'll be in! Please PM me as I don't want any fighting among you readers! May your favorite house win! Good luck!


	13. AN: House Choosing Update

A small update to show how the polls for Alice's house is going! Remember the first house to get to 5 votes will be her house!

Ravenclaw: 1

Hufflepuff: 2

Slytherin: 1

Gryffindor:0

Again, the first house to get to 5 votes win! May your favorite house win! Now, a small note back to the reviewers!

Nanettez: Can you tell me why it would be the best place for her? Thanks for giving your opinion!

Brookie Twiling: That is a fantastic point! Thanks for giving your opinion!

HogwartsExpress934: That is a good point you make there. Thanks for giving your opinion!

Shade2074: Awesome idea! Thanks for giving your opinion!

 **Again, third times the charm! The first house to get 5 votes is the house Alice will be in! Good luck and may your house be ever in your favor!**


End file.
